1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to securement racks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mini-blind cleaning rack wherein the same may be compactly stored during periods of non-use and efficiently assembled for arrangement of a mini-blind thereon for cleaning of the blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of racks of varying types for securement of articles thereon is well known in the prior art. However, it may be appreciated that these devices have typically required a substantial amount of space and wherein it is desirable to store the devices not being utilized, the instant invention provides for a break-down storage rack heretofore not set forth by the prior art accommodating varying lengths and widths of venetian blinds known as mini-blinds.
Examples of prior art rack-type devices is typified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,233 to Maddox setting forth a collapsible clothes stand wherein an "O" shaped frame is provided with an intermediate adjustable bar to accommodate height adjustment of various clothing items to be suspended therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,324 to Pfeffer sets forth a drying frame including notched interconnected members for providing a drying rack for clothing garments wherein the adjustability and collapsibility of the Pfeffer patent is remote from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,911 to Bowers sets forth a support rack wherein various cylindrical pipe-like members are interengageable, including through-extending fasteners to secure the support structure together wherein pivoted "U" shaped end members are collapsible inwardly for storage of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,951 to Hetznecker sets forth a framework wherein various members of the framework are in a substantial skin-tight relationship by one or more flexible inflatable boots whereupon paint accumulated thereon may be expanded and cracked when the boots are in an expanded configuration to assist in paint removal of accumulated paint from the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,165 to Russell sets forth a storage and handling truck utilizing a generally elongate planar-type base with a vertically upwardly directed support directed from the base wherein an overlying rack is positionable overlying the supports for securement of various articles thereon, such as carcasses and the like for effecting transport of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 169,058 design to Cohn sets forth a garment rack utilizing a series of stepped support members directed upwardly from a rectangular base support framework for securement of garments and the like therefrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved mini-blind cleaning rack apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of storage and portability, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.